The Confrontation
by gayfic33
Summary: Stiles is surprised by Jackson's reaction after he dents his new car.


Jackson's POV:

After the bell rings I jump out of my desk, throw my leather jacket on, and speed walk my way out of school. The second I open the front doors to look at my brand new amazing car, I see none other than that Stilinski kid opening the door to his piece of shit and it touching my car. A rage goes through me like never before. I head towards Stiles, but before I get there he drives off. I get into my car and beginning driving after him, completely unaware of my surroundings.

Stiles' POV:

The second my car touched Jackson's car I know I'm dead. I hop in my car and speed away. _Hopefully he just won't know it was me and blame it on anyone else_. Wait… someone's driving close behind me.

I look in the rearview mirror... and there is Jackson... and he looks furious. _What do I do?_ I look around to see I'm close to the abandoned part of Beacon Hills. _Hopefully he won't follow me there._

Jackson's POV:

_That bitch thinks he's going to get away?_ As he enters the sketchy area of Beacon Hills I follow right after him. _I can't wait to punch that bitch a few times and watch him cry._

Stiles' POV:

_Why won't he stop following me?_ _I guess this means it's time to face him._

Jackson's POV:

Stiles pulls over into an alley and I do the same. I see him step out of his car, running his hands through his hair and beginning to panic, for good reason. I step out of the car and walk towards him.

No One's POV:

Jackson walks up to Stiles and he can instantly tell that Stiles is freaking out.

"I'm so sorry Jackson!" Stiles begins saying over and over, running his hands through his hair and taking a step back towards his car.

"You're sorry? There's a ding in my new car?" Jackson begins shouting.

Jackson pulls his arm up, ready to swing his fist into Stile' face,but something stops him. He looks into Stiles' scared eyes, which are now starting to water up and feels something different. It's not that he feels pity or sad for Stiles, but he begins to feel erect. Jackson just stands there...thinking.

"Are you okay Jackson?" Stiles is confused.

Stiles then looks down to see Jackson has a huge bulge popping out of his pants. The second Jackson notices that Stiles is looking down at his bulge, Jackson moves forward. Stiles expects to get hit and moves his arms to cover his face, but Jackson instead grabs Stiles' arms and pins them to the Jeep. Jackson then moves closer and begins kissing Stiles on the lips. Stiles is completely confused and frozen in shock, but his lips begin to kiss back on there own. Jackson releases Stiles' arms and begins taking his leather jacket off. Stiles moves his hands to the sides of Jackson's face, caressing his strong cheekbones.

Jackson is getting hot really fast as they continue kissing and begin leaning against the Jeep. Stiles I beginning to love this the more it goes on and decides to make a risky move as he moves his hands down to Jackson's pants and begins taking his belt off.

"Have you done this before?" They stop kissing as Jackson speaks and begins taking his own belt off.

"Once."

"What? With McCall?" Jackson begins unbuttoning his shirt while Stiles begins taking his belt off.

"No, with an older man."

"Cool." Jackson is sick of talking and moves back in, beginning to kiss again.

Stiles pulls Jackson's shirt off and throws it onto his front seat while Jackson runs his hands down Stiles' body. Jackson then slides his hands under Stiles' shirt and slowly begins pulling it off. They stop kissing for a second as Jackson takes Stiles' shirt off. Right then is when they both pull their pants down and off, throwing them into the car. They both just look at each other for a second. Jackson is thrown off by the surprising abs that Stiles has and the large bulge coming from his boxers. Stiles is stunned by the perfection that is Jackson's perfectly symmetrical body and the bulge that seems ready to rip through his boxers.

"Get in the back," Stiles says before turning around to his car, opening the door, and beginning to push the back seats down.

It doesn't take long before Stiles and Jackson are in the back of the car with everything off and are making out, their raw sweaty bodies clashing.

"Condom?" Jackson asks.

"Always." Stiles pulls a box of them out from under his passenger seat and rips one open.

After sliding it onto Jackson, Jackson flips Stiles over to his back and gets on top. Jackson leans down to continue kissing Stiles and he runs his hands into Stiles' crunchy hair. As they kiss, Jackson aligns his member with Stiles. With one thrust, Jackson sits up and goes into Stiles. Jackson begins thrusting like a rabid animal. The car is shaking and Stiles grabs hold of anything he can to stay still.

Nearly ten minutes into this and Jackson shows no signs of slowing down. He is sweating hard and his softly spiked hair is looking wet and beginning to fall down. Stiles' hands are sliding up and down Jackson's thighs, rubbing and gripping them.

Less than five minutes later…

"I'm close!" Jackson shouts between panting.

The two of them lock eyes. They are both smiling uncontrollably as Jackson begins to climax. As he climaxes, Jackson begins to slow down, running a hand through his hair. Stiles grips Jackson's thighs as he takes it all in. Once done, Jackson slides out and falls down next to Stiles.

"That was…"

"Amazing! Incredible! Stupendous!" Stiles bursts out.

"Stupendous!" Jackson shouts as he slides his hands down his body.

After a minute of just lying there, Jackson quickly gets up and on top of Stiles, his face

just an inch above Stiles'.

"Now… if you tell anyone about this I will destroy you! I will not just destroy you, but also everyone around you!" Stiles is scared and trying hard not to pee like a dog. "Got that?"

"Yes!" Stiles shouts immediately back.

"Good." Jackson kisses Stiles on the lips before grabbing his clothes from the front seat and begins changing. "We'll have to do this again sometime," Jackson says as he finishes dressing and hops out of the trunk. "Oh and I'll send you the bill for the ding." Jackson walks off to his car and drives away, Stiles lying there naked in utter shock of what just happened.


End file.
